My Name is Julius Lestrange
by Slytherin Gurls On Fire
Summary: Hogwarts is taken by storm with the appearance of Julius Lestrange, son of two of the most notorious Death Eaters. Shockingly, he is sorted into Gryffindor. Shunned by his own house, Julius is befriended by Draco Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins, a
1. Chapter 1

**My Name Is Julius Lestrange**

**Disclaimer:** We do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, plot, or any original vocabulary. We are simply borrowing (lol) the characters for our own creative leisure.

Julius's P.O.V 

I nodded goodbye to my friend Jai, and strolled up the steps of my front porch. All the lights were off and it looked as if no one was home.

But this was not the case.

I presumed that my younger sisters Ruby, Eva, and Claire were at friends' houses –I wasn't worried about them. In fact, I was glad to have the house to myself for once! Expecting long hours of drinking Hypnotic and watching porn, I reached under the welcome mat and retrieved the house key.

When I opened the door, I almost had a heart attack. An ancient looking man with a beard scraping the ground and half moon spectacles was sitting comfortably in my living room.

"Well, hello, Julius!" exclaimed the old man with a British accent. "I haven't seen you since you were a baby. My, how you've grown! Care for a crumpet?" He said all this very fast, and held out a tray of crumpets to me. Well, you better believe I didn't take one. Who knew what the crazed lunatic had put in them!

"Do I know you?" I asked cautiously, fingering the Swiss knife in my pocket.

"In a manner of speaking, yes. I knew you when you were a baby, and I knew your parents."

"My parents? You mean Ernest and Rosemarie Logan?" I asked.

"No, I mean Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange. Crumpets?"

I didn't know what this old man's problem was, but it was definitely a serious one. Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange?

"Um, sir…" I began.

"Call me Professor Dumbledore."

"Um, yeah, Professor Dumbly…. My parents are Ernest and Rosemarie Logan. I've lived with them my whole life. They even have baby pictures!" I protested.

"Julius, listen very carefully," said the old man, staring at me with intense blue eyes. "Come sit down and listen to what I'm saying. It may sound unbelievable, but it's true, and you've got to believe it. When the Logans get home, I'll explain it to them, too."

I reluctantly sat down in a blue chair opposite Dumbledore. "First off," began Dumbledore, "Imagine a whole other world, where witches and wizards have magical schools, banks, and organizations, and their own currency and customs. Your real parents were a part of this world, as I am. Your father was a wizard and your mother a witch. But a few years ago, there was one very, very bad wizard. He didn't like non-magical people, called muggles, and he wanted to take over the world. He had several followers called Death Eaters. Your parents were Death Eaters. They tortured two aurors, the Longbottoms, which got them landed in Azkaban, the wizard prison. You were one when all of this happened. Voldemort was defeated and his powers were weakened, but he was still alive. He fled and the Death Eaters disbanded. It was I who proposed that you be brought up in America, away from your criminal parents, the Death Eaters, and Voldemort. For, if any of those people had found you, you would've been caught up in a world of evil. I wanted you to grow up uncorrupted by all that. So here you are, a 16-year-old wizard with no magical training. I'm sorry about it, but it was the only thing we could do. Now, Voldemort has returned. He has set your parents free, and the Death Eaters are reunited. Your parents know where you are and are trying to get to you this very moment. That is why we must flee to Hogwarts tonight. Hogwarts is the only safe place, besides Gringotts, in this time of danger."

I sat in my chair, stunned. Of course, I didn't believe any of this bull…but still…. sometimes I_ did_ make funny things happen when I was mad…and I didn't look like anyone in my family…they were all blonde and blue eyes, while I was olive-skinned and dark haired…

"So, my parents are evil, and they want to turn me evil, too?" I said shakily. I couldn't believe I was listening to this old nut, but I was. I found myself asking questions about this wizarding world and the things that took place in it. It sounded really entertaining. Dumbledore told me about quidditch, about Hogwarts, and about magic in general.

Dumbledore said, "We are to leave for Hogwarts School tonight. We'll stop by Ollivander's for a wand, but I've got everything else for you-books, robes, and a surprise."

Just then, the door opened, and Mom walked in with my sisters. She looked completely alarmed.

"Julius, who is this man?" she gasped. Ruby, Eva, and Claire looked on curiously.

"This is Professor Dumbledore," I said, taking a deep breath. "He has a lot to tell you."

Mom and my sisters sat down. I listened to Dumbledore tell them everything he had told me. I was mad that Mom hadn't told me that I was adopted. After 15 years, I had to find out from somebody else!

Mom looked frightened by the idea of witches and wizards. She was a strict Southern Baptist and thought that magic was the evil of Satan. When Dumbledore finished, Mom was silent.

After a few seconds she said, "He's not going. Definitely not."

Professor Dumbledore gaped at her. "He has to! He'll be in danger if he doesn't come. Madam, I'm sorry, but he _is _coming, with or without your permission."

I looked nervously at mom to see how she would take it. "Get out of my house, you evil man. Magic is wrong! It says so in the scriptures!"

"Madam, please," began Dumbledore, but he was cut short. Mom grabbed his arm with a strength you wouldn't know was in her little body, and pushed him out of the door.

She turned to me. "I would never let those wizards lead you away from Christ," she said, kissing me on the head. I smiled at her. "I have to go do my homework," I told her, and trudged up the stairs to my room. I felt bad about what I was about to do, but I knew it was necessary. Plus, I was always up for an adventure. I opened the window of my bedroom and called out to the old wizard.

"Professor! _Professor?_" I called. Dumbledore emerged from the shadows of a willow tree and waved his arms around.

"Climb down!" he said, trying to keep his voice down.

I grabbed a picture of my family, my basketball, and my CD player, and stuffed them into my backpack. I also grabbed my guitar case. Then, I belly flopped down onto the lawn. As I lay sprawled flat on my stomach, Dumbledore came to lend me a hand, chuckling. We crept quietly down Caesar Lane, which was usually lit with streetlamps on both sides, but tonight was dark. When we reached the end of the street, Dumbledore stopped and turned towards me.

"Excellent escape!" he exclaimed, grinning. Then he pointed his wand into the air, and a vehicle moved towards us in the dim moonlight.

I could see it was a vivid purple color, bearing the words _Knight Bus._ "_This is all too weird," _I thought.

A kid with serious acne stepped off the bus. "Hullo, I'm Stan Shunpike and I'll be your conductor for today," said Stan in a thick London accent. I followed Dumbledore onto the bus.

"Eleven Sickles, each," said Stan, holding out his palm. Dumbledore paid for both of us. "Where to?" inquired Stan.

"Diagon Alley," Dumbledore replied and walked into the back part of the bus. I followed. About eight other wizards were passengers on the Knight Bus, too. There were beds in the back, and tables with food on them. I made a mad dash for the tables and consumed five pieces of fried chicken in fifteen minutes. Dumbledore stared at me, smiling.

"Well, I haven't eaten since lunch," I said defensively.

Dumbledore sat at the table with me, reading a paper called The Daily Prophet. He was trying to tell me about some things going on in the wizarding world, but I was not listening at all and proceeded to fall asleep in an empty bed.

I woke with a start. It took me a moment to realize where I was. All of a sudden, the strange events of the day before came back to me like a whirlwind. I looked around for the professor but didn't see him. As the bus screeched to a halt, I looked out of a window. It looked like early morning outside. We were in some deserted part of a city, in front of a shady looking bar called The Leaky Cauldron.

I wandered to the front of the bus, looking for Dumbledore, and found him near the conductor's seat, chatting with a pretty young witch about international wizarding relations.

When Professor Dumbledore saw me, he said to the witch, "Excuse me," and led me off the bus.

Right through there," he said, pointing to the door of The Leaky Cauldron. I slid the black door open, and stepped inside. I could tell the people in the bar were witches and wizards. They wore brightly colored robes and funny hats.

Several called out to Dumbledore, saying, "Ho, Dumbledore, old boy! How are you?"

Dumbledore replied, "I'm taking Julius here shopping for a wand." They smiled and nodded at me. I smiled back.

_These people are a little strange," _I observed, "_but I like them." _Dumbledore led me through the back door of the Leaky Cauldron; there was a brick wall in front of us. Dumbledore tapped the bricks with his wand, and they rearranged themselves, causing a doorway to appear. Then, we set off through the doorway and into a busy, bustling street filled with robe-clad people.

"Diagon Alley," said Dumbledore, "now off to Ollivander's, the wand store." We walked past stores selling love potions, fast racing brooms, and magical cliff notes. Finally, we came to Ollivander's. It was quieter and darker-looking than the other stores.

We walked inside and noticed that this was because Mr. Ollivander only had one candle lit in the whole store. A girl with tousled blonde waves was buying her wand. It looked like she had gone through about fifteen wands already.

Mr. Ollivander was saying, "Try this one…eight inches… beech wood…very springy." The girl gave it a wave, and beautiful sparks emitted from the end of it.

"This is the one!" said Mr. Ollivander excitedly, his pale eyes shining, "Have fun at Hogwarts, dear!" The girl waved goodbye and exited the wand shop.

Ollivander looked up at me and Dumbledore. "Well, hello, Professor. What can I do for you today?"

"This is Julius Lestrange. He'll be starting at Hogwarts this year, and he needs a wand." said Dumbledore kindly.

"Lestrange, you say?" Mr. Ollivander, said, eyeing me curiously. "Not the son of Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange? If so, then you have very powerful blood running through your veins." His piercing blue eyes were very serious and calculating; he seemed to be sizing me up.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and said in an irritated tone, "Ahem…What about what we came here for?"

"Very well, then," said Mr. Ollivander, grabbing a wand. "Try this one…twelve inches…rather sleek…willow…very flexible…"

I tried it, and succeeded in emitting sparks from the wand.

"Yes, yes!" said Mr. Ollivander, smiling. "I got it on the first try. That'll be fifteen knuts. Dumbledore gave Mr. Ollivander the money and steered me out of the store. I kept fingering my wand all the way through Diagon Alley, wondering what types of spells I would be casting with it.

We reentered The Leaky Cauldron and sat down at the bar. "Two butterbeers," said Dumbledore to the bartender, Mr. Tom.

I sipped my butterbeer slowly, savoring every moment of it. The robust beverage warmed you up from your hair follicles to your toenails.

I decided that I was in a very strange situation. Off in some city with a weird old man that I had just met the day before, about to embark on a journey to a magical school that I would be attending. The whole thing struck me as very odd- but also as very exciting and adventurous. I was wondering about Hogwarts and whether or not I would like it. Professor Dumbledore must have known what I was thinking, because he placed his wrinkled hand comfortingly on mine and said, "You'll have the time of your life at Hogwarts- there's adventure waiting around every corner. I definitely had quite a time in my youth." Dumbledore winked after this last statement. "And now, back to the Knight Bus."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Um yeah, we still don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. lol

**Chapter 2**

The ride to Hogwarts was rough and bumpy. I suspected that we were riding through some hilly country, probably somewhere in Scotland. Stan Shunpike came to a stop and yelled in his cockney accent, "This stop Hogwarts!"

Me and Dumbledore stepped off the bus and looked around. There was a lake in front of us and an empty train station near us. It was a bright, beautiful day. I looked across the lake, and saw something that truly amazed me. There was a huge castle with many turrets and towers jutting out from it.

"_That must be Hogwarts School,"_ I thought to myself. "Beautiful, isn't it," said a voice behind me. I turned around to see Dumbledore's beaming face and nodded.

I followed Dumbledore through the great wooden doors of Hogwarts School. As we walked through the school, I saw many amazing things. Ghosts were roaming the halls, and I could've sworn that the pictures on the wall were moving. We went up several stairs and down several corridors until we reached the room that I was to stay in until the Sorting that night.

_"_Here we are, Julius," exclaimed Dumbledore. All of your things are in the corner. The Sorting will take place later tonight…you will have to try on the Sorting Hat that I told you about. The whole school will watch while the hat picks your House. I suggest you get some rest. We've been on the road a lot for the past couple of days." And with that, old Dumbledore left me to my own devices. I took Dumbledore's advice and promptly fell asleep. I dreamed of Sorting Hats and Houses, wizard prisons and high-pitched laughter.

At about 7:00 p.m., a loud knocking on my door awakened me. I groggily got up and opened the door. A stern looking witch in a crooked, pointed hat and spectacles was standing before me.

"Hello, Julius," she said quickly. "The Sorting is starting right this minute. We meant to wake you up earlier, but we lost track of the time." She looked at my messy hair and baggy muggle clothing. "You'll just have to come as you are."

"Fine with me," I replied. Actually, I was glad not to have to wear the wizard's robes. I preferred my jeans, Tims, and black Hawks sweatshirt.

"Come with me, then" she said. I followed her through the many winding corridors and down the moving staircases. Finally, we reached the Great Hall, where the Sorting was already taking place. As I walked into the front of the hall to join the other first years, all eyes turned to look at me. Some of the girls giggled and waved. I flashed them my cockiest smile and waved back. I felt kind of stupid for being with the first years. I was 6 years older than them, but since I had no House, I had to be sorted with the first years. Dumbledore said that with much practice, I could catch up to the other sixth years.

The other first years looked scared and intimidated by the other students, the teachers, and the tattered hat sitting on a stool before them. Each first year was to try on the hat, and the hat would take a look inside people's minds and put them in their rightful Houses. Gryffindor House was for brave, bold leaders; Hufflepuff was for kind and sweet workers; Ravenclaw was for studious bookworms; and Slytherin was for clever, mischievous schemers. I didn't think that I fit into any of these descriptions, so I was nervous about which House the hat would pick for me. The Sorting began as soon as I reached the head of the hall, where the other first years stood. Professor McGonagall called out the names in alphabetical order, so it was a while before I heard "Lestrange, Julius!" It took a second to remember that I am Julius Lestrange, not Julius Logan. Then, I walked up to the stool, sat down, and commenced to put the Sorting Hat on my head. As the brim of the hat was about to fall over my eyes, I saw the expressions of some of the students. Some of them were looking at me in a disgusted manner. I thought maybe they knew about my criminal parents.  
Two boys at the Gryffindor table had turned completely white, one chubby and one skinny and bespectacled. Their teeth and fists were clenched like they wanted to beat the hell out of me. Some of the girls were looking at me like I was Vin Diesel or somebody, though. That was good by me. I smiled and the hat fell over my eyes.

"_Hmm…Mr. Lestrange. I meet you at last. I sorted both of your parents into Slytherin…and you see where it got them today. But that was their fate. And yours is…_

GRYFFINDOR!"

I hurriedly took the hat off of my head and made my way to the Gryffindor

Table. The Slytherins were looking disappointed that I wasn't sorted into their House,

and the Gryffindors were looking disappointed that I was one of them. I got a very less

than warm welcome. The other Houses and the teachers just looked thoroughly surprised. I guess everyone expected me to be a coldhearted Slytherin. Well, judging from who my parents are, I couldn't blame them. As I sat down with the Gryffindors, I felt their dislike almost immediately. No one spoke to me, and all of the guys avoided my glance. The girls kept looking at me, whispering, and then giggling. There was one pretty girl with thick hair who kept giving me curious looks and then looking away. Since she was sitting near me, I tried to start a conversation with her.

"Hey, how ya doing, I'm Julius Lo- I mean Julius Lestrange. I just moved here from America…Atlanta, Georgia, to be exact."

"Well, technically you didn't move here from America. You moved here from _the United States of_ America. By the way, I'm Hermione Granger."

_What a know it all bitch!_ I thought to myself. Out loud I said, "Well pardon my wording," in a snooty British accent.

She laughed. I started to think maybe she wasn't so bad. At least she had a sense of humor. Maybe.

For the rest of dinner, no one talked to me at all. All I got were furtive glances and scowls from people I was supposed to be living with for the next two years. I started to think that maybe life at Hogwarts wasn't gonna be all that it was cracked up to be.

After dinner, I didn't feel like going up to the Gryffindor common room, so I decided to roam the halls for awhile. Actually, I was on a mission. A mission that began in the library. I wanted to know more about the ones who conceived me.

As I looked closely for the library, a loud, obnoxious ghost started taunting me with this rhyme:

"Wee Lestrange,

He's so strange!

Like his mum-

He is Deranged!

Like his pop he'll be caged

Poor Little Chap

He is, Lestrange!"

I swipped at the asshole but he disappeared in midair, crackling with sadistic laughter.

Finally I found the library, and started reading a book called Modern Day Criminals of the Wizarding World. Under the L's, I found photographs and biographies on my parents. My mother, Bellatrix, was a dark woman with large, heavily lidded eyes. She appeared to be either sleepy or drunk. My father Rodolphus had a very expressionless face, and he was tall and slender with light brown curls. I knew that the things they had done were terrible- they were torturers, murderers, spies, and thieves combined. But that didn't make me any less curious, and I had an overwhelming desire to meet with them, talk to them, just see what they were like. After all, they were my only real family. And truthfully, I was feeling a little lonely at Hogwarts.

Until I met Draco Malfoy.

A pale, blonde boy waltzed into the library while I was reading, and got a book off the shelf called How to Pass the Top Student in the Class. 

"So, who's the top student in the class?" I asked with interest.

"Hermione Granger, do you know her?" he said in disgust. "She's a fucking teacher's pet. No matter what I do, I can't seem to pass her. My father's terribly upset, and I don't want that at all, of course…I don't want…" his voice trailed off, and there was an awkward silence.

"Yeah, she's a nightmare all right!" I said, and we both laughed. He ran his hand throught his sleek platinum hair. "So what's the deal with these Gryffindors?" I asked. "Tough crowd, huh?"

"Very tough," he said, "and if you're the son of a Death Eater, forget it. You and I are two of a kind. I know what it's like to live in the shadow of your father's evil, to be forced to act a certain way so you won't be disowned by your father…to deal with the kinds of things…." Again his voice faltered. I thought the boy was okay, so I held out my hand for him to shake. "I'm Julius," I offered.

"And I'm Draco Malfoy," he responded. His pale face leaned in towards mine, his cold grey eyes sparkling with delight. "Wanna get in some trouble tonight?"

"All right!" I exclaimed, beaming. I was always up for an adventure.

He grinned. "Tonight, we play a prank on the Gryffindors. You know the password to the Common

Room, right? Well, this is my idea. You get us in there, and we'll trash their dorms. Whip cream and toilet paper everywhere, stick their hands in hot water. They'll never know what hit them!"

I laughed in delight. I, being the king of pranks, never turned down a good practical joke. And I thought it might loosen up the Gryffin-bores a little, show them a what a sense of humor looked like. I could see that Draco's motive and mine differed a little. He was seeking revenge and I was seeking a good time.

We loaded up on toilet paper and tins of hot water from a remote girl's bathroom, which we thought was deserted. It turned out that the bathroom was haunted by a manic-depressive ghost named Myrtle, who kept trying to flirt with us. We got out of there as quickly as possible, and acquired cans of whipped cream from two of Draco's dumb cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. They were both rather hefty and stupid, and had a lifetime supply of junk food. As Draco said, "They're good to have around, because they do what I tell them to do, the stupid oafs. But now that I met you, I'll be having some real fun!" We both sniggered and headed up many staircases to the Gryffindor common room. At dinner, Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house, had told me the password to the common room. I repeated it now to the portrait of a big-boned woman that was guarding the way.

"Merlin," I said calmy, trying to look as innocent as possible. The fat woman eyed Draco suspiciously, but let us pass through.

In a matter of an hour, we had successfully administered generous amounts of toilet paper and whipped cream around the common room, without being heard. We then stuck my roommates hands in buckets of hot water, so they would pee on themselves while they slept. I didn't know any of my roommates at all, but felt a little bad at the embarassment they would endure in the morning. But oh well, who said life is fair?

When all was done, I said to Draco, "Well, man, I better get to bed. I put a bucket of hot water next to my bed so they won't suspect me. Awesome prank, man! See you tomorrow, at breakfast?"

"Yes, at breakfast." He said, grinning. I think we both knew that today was the start of a lifetime friendship, and bonds had been made that would withstand the terror and trials soon to come.


End file.
